


Poe and a Jacket

by christchex



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Poe Dameron's Jacket, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Poe waits by Finn's bedside.





	Poe and a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> one of many drabbles written for tumblr user jnav1 for Christmas 2017, originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> This is a missing scene between The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi.

Poe barely spoke to Rey before she left. They mostly sat in silence on opposite sides of Finn. Before Rey left, and before they moved Finn to a permanent room, she told Poe about their journey together.

“He almost never took that jacket off,” she said. “It wasn’t until later that BB-8 told me it was yours.” Rey gave Poe a long, quiet look. “Finn did tell me about you, though.”

Once Rey left, Poe spent less time by Finn’s bedside, but he never stayed away long. He sat there with a needle in hand, mended Finn’s jacket, and waited.


End file.
